


That Klance Wedding

by AllyMoose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is just so nice and helpful, Crossdressing, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, It's just happiness, Lance in a dress, M/M, No Dialogue, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyMoose/pseuds/AllyMoose
Summary: Keith and Lance have a wedding on Arus?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This legit came out of a class where we got given types of sentences we had to write in order and make a short story paragraph.... Thing, that my friend helped a little with. It's been lying around for a few weeks so I edited it and decided to post it as it is because it's 12:30 am and I'm lazy. XD

It was warmer than usual for midday on Arus, though Lance thought that might be because he was so nervous. He could hear their guests, a few different species from allied planets, chattering as he paced around his room, waiting for Allura to bring the dress and apply his makeup. The low whirring noises the castle made were comforting, as Lance waited. He glanced over at the simple black wedding band resting on the boudoir and with a laugh, thought of his fiancé and how much of an emo he could be.

Allura entered the room at that time, carrying his white princess style wedding dress and the curled brunette hair extensions with a large grin on her face. Lance took his time putting on his dress as Allura worked busily getting the extensions attached and fussing around with some makeup products. Once she declared it finished, Lance stood in front of a full-length mirror to admire Allura’s handiwork.

The pair grinned at his reflection, Allura eyes full of unshed tears of joy as he picked up the black ring and its box before they left for where the ceremony was being held in the castle. As they walked, Lance hoped Keith was wearing that red cufflink and tie set they found, or he was going to get an earful after this.

Reaching the doors to the hall, Shiro appeared next to Lance and held his arm out and Lance looped his arm with Shiro’s. He was the best fit for this, considering he now accepted the nickname “Space Dad” and when the doors opened and the music began playing, Shiro leads him through the doors.

Lance directed his gaze towards Keith standing up at the altar, his smile bright and tears sprung to Lance’s eyes as he reached the altar when a sudden realisation hit him hard.

He was marrying a gay emo with an outdated haircut and he couldn’t be any happier with his life choices.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this and leave a comment/kudos if you did? See you next fic!


End file.
